Journey to Friendship and Love
by the sunshine cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, sister of Emmett Swan, moves to the University of Seattle only to meet up with Emmett and the gang to discover heartbreak, friendship and love in its truest form. But what happens when some bad guys step into her beautiful world? After all?
1. Introduction

**Well, hello everyone. This is our first fiction and because we both love our dear Edward and Bella we decided to write as well. And yes, we are two people working on the same story. We are best friends and somehow came to know each other only after sharing a common love for The Twilight Saga; so this is like a tribute to them.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not even one of us is Stephenie Meyer and everything belongs to her.**

Summary:

_ Isabella Swan, sister of Emmett Swan, moves to the University of Seattle only to meet up with Emmett and the gang to discover heartbreak, friendship and love in its truest form. But what happens when some bad guys step into her beautiful world? After all every good thing is not permanent, right?_

**WELL LET'S FIND OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I am standing on the porch of my house and watching my brother load his luggage in the back of his jeep. Emmett Charles Swan, my elder brother who has the body that looks like a mountain and which could intimidate anyone, a brain of a five year old and a heart of a toddler who is too innocent to believe anything anyone said. He is one year older than me (though that's something anyone hardly believes), graduated in June and now is off to college. I sighed internally. Of course, I was going to miss him, it would be hard not to.

I am Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to go by Bella, currently studying at The Forks High School the Home for the Spartans (yeah, right), living with my father Charlie Swan, the Chief of the Police. Now I am in the senior year of my school and am really not looking forward to it and that's because my only friend is leaving today.

Emmett and I have always been close. But ever since our mom, Renee, died he is been my only best friend. Growing up without your mother is hard but Emmett made it really easy. My life is nothing without Emmett in it and of course Dad. They both are really protective of me, so much so that, Emmett and Dad do a background test of every guy I go out on a date with.

Emmett looks up towards me and gave me a sad smile and opens up his arms for me to jump in to. I run and hug him with all my might.

"I am gonna miss you, squirt "He said.

"I will miss you too, Emmy Bear."I said, while clutching him tighter as if trying to hold him here but I know I would have to let go.

"Now don't study too hard, okay? What would I tell my new friends there? That my baby sister got a higher score than me, huh? And you know we can't have that, right?"He said.

"You are so full of yourself, that you are even sure you would make friends there."I rolled my eyes as I said that but I knew he was right. Emmett has always been a very social person compared to my shy behavior. Although I know how to stand my ground, I am still very poor at small talks. So my first meetings with anyone come out as disasters.

Emmett laughed as he put me down on the ground. Dad came and they had their weird one arm hug which they feel is manly. And I have just one word explanation for this.

_Men._

"Take care of yourself, son."Dad said.

"Will do. And you take care of this little queen of Victoria of ours."He grinned while he said that and I smacked his head upside down.

"Ow. That was uncalled for, squirt" He said and I shrugged.

"Well you take care of yourself and call every night and whenever you need anything, okay? The moving cars would arrive by tomorrow evening but I have packed a sleeping bag with your luggage so sleep in that, am I clear?"I said with a stern look on my face.

"Yep."He said.

"Don't get too drunk and go back to the dorm right on time and try not playing any pranks on the professors there, okay?"I said again with the same stern look."Please Emmett; I don't want Dad to get a phone call from your college as well, clear?"

"Aye aye, captain. I'll try my level best."He said and then winked at me.

I gave him another stern look and told him to rush if he wanted to reach there on time. He gave me another one of his teddy bear hugs, kissed me on my forehead and hopped into his jeep. He was driving it all the way to Seattle.

"One year later, Bell, you will be joining me, right?"He asked. Although he tried to hide it but I could sense some doubt in his voice.

"Of course "I replied with a smile and then waved at him and then he left.

~0~

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
>And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve<br>Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
>Can you tell me what more do I need"<em>

God that song is so good.

Honestly speaking Taylor Swift is one hell of a singer.

"_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay"_

At the moment I am driving to Seattle, just like my brother did a year ago, in my new, Audi A8, which was a graduation present from my father. And let me tell you that it's an amazing car.

"_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
>I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on<br>Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly_."

As I sing along with the radio, I wonder what is waiting for me in Seattle. A lot has changed in Emmett's life since he left for college. And I know it has been for the better but I don't know if I will still be important for him or not? He has got a group of friends there and one of them is his girlfriend, (I know, shocking) Rosalie Hale, I have talked to her once or twice and she seemed like a good person.

"_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
>Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on<br>Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
>Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world<em>

_Oh, I'm just a girl_  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl<em>"

I sighed as the song drew to a close. I was very nervous about meeting Emmett's friends and he had told me one of them was my roommate. But when I asked about her, he chuckled once and said that he wouldn't want to ruin my surprise. Weird.

So by tomorrow afternoon I'll be meeting my roommate and Emmett's friends and girlfriend.

~0~

As I pulled up to the campus grounds, I was in complete awe of this place. It was so beautiful. Seattle. At least it had something in common with my home, Forks. The clouds. God I am already missing the home like feeling that small town gave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song used in the chapter-<strong>_A Place in this World _by Taylor Swift.

**Please read and review and tell us if we should continue.**

**Love,**

**Sunshine.**


	2. Arrival

**Thank you all for your support. Here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We still haven't turned into Stephenie Meyer.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's been a year since Alice and I left Chicago and it has been one heck of a year. Here we made friends with Emmett. Earlier, Emmett, Jasper and I were roommates but then Emmett started dating Rosalie, Jasper's sister and Alice's roommate, and we switched rooms. Now Emmett and Rosalie live together, Jazz and I are living with each other and Alice is living with some other girl from campus, Angela.

I am Edward Anthony Cullen, studying med at the Seattle University. Alice and I are twins and so are Jasper and Rosalie.

Jasper and I have always been best friends since fifth grade when his family shifted to Chicago from Texas. He and Alice started dating in our sophomore year of High School.

This year is going to be different, Alice says.

Today we are going to meet the infamous Bella Swan, Emmett's sister. When Angela took up a room with her boyfriend, Ben, Emmett grabbed the opportunity and signed Bella as Alice's roommate.

God save the girl.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my sister very much but she is a force which is very hard to rein. But Emmett says Bella can handle anything and I am looking forward to meet her.

"It's time. It's time. She is here."Alice said while jumping and squealing. I sometimes seriously think that either she is a psychic or she has lost her mind. And I also think that latter is the case.

"Who is here, Alice?"Rose asked while filling her nails and sitting on the couch with her legs on the coffee table. And this is something which she does when she is nervous. Rose have been very nervous about meeting Emmett's sister since she is so important for him.

"Bella."Alice said in a tone which said _duh._

"Oh, really!" Emmett said while jumping from the couch (almost sending Rose towards the ground) and running to the door to meet his sister.

He has been really excited, lately, although when is Emmett not excited, to meet his, quote unquote _baby sister._

We all chuckled at his behavior and followed him to the parking lot.

**BPOV**

I pulled up to an empty spot near my dorm building in the parking lot and hopped out. But before I could lock my car, I was lifted off the ground and my life was probably crushed out of me.

"Emm…e…tt…ca…n't…breathe." I said while gasping for air.

He immediately put me down and I took deep breaths. When I had my breathing in control, I smacked his head upside down.

"Sorry. I am just excited to see you here." He said and gave me another(less life threatening) hug.

"I missed you, squirt." He said while still hugging me."I am so proud of you. And I love you, baby girl." Then he kissed my forehead and released me.

Hearing those words from Emmett was a big deal for me. I, Emmett and Dad have never been ones for expressing emotions openly. We love each other immensely but we rarely say it.

"Thank you and I love you too, Em." I replied honestly and blushed a bit.

He then released me and took a step back. His face stretched into a huge grin. It had been months since I'd seen him. Had Emmett always been so…_big._

"You haven't changed at all," He said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett." I said, blushing deeper.

Now he stood beside me with his arm slugged on my shoulders. I took in the scene in front of me. There were four people standing across us, two of them were girls and two boys, I guess these were Emmett's friends.

One was the girl with a petite figure, black spiky hair and height even shorter than mine, she could be termed as tiny even but she looked like a pixie. She had pretty blue eyes and had a huge friendly smile on her face. The other girl was a blond and looked more like a model with a body with perfect curves and legs that could go on forever. She had big deep blue eyes. She was smiling timidly. I returned both of their smiles. One of the boys looked like the blond's twin only with honey blond hair but the same eyes. He was a bit built but not as much as Emmett. He gave me a smile when our eyes met and I smiled back. And then I turned to look towards the other guy.

_Wow._

This guy was tall, lean but a little built. His chiseled jaw practically screamed strong and his mop of hair with an interesting bronze shade was in disarray. And his eyes, god his eyes were a shade of green I had never seen, they were almost…emerald, yes they had the color of emeralds. He wasn't smiling just staring at me.

Don't get me wrong they were all beautiful, so much so that it hurt to look at them for too long but this guy looked more like a living Adonis.

"Hey." I said to all of them while waving with my left hand but before I could bring my hand back to my side I was crushed by a small figure.

"_Belllaaa." _She sang."I didn't know you were so beautiful. We are going to be best friend."

"Let her breathe, darling." The blond guy said while chuckling lightly.

"Oops, sorry. I am Alice Cullen." She said while offering me her hand.

"Oh it's okay. I am used to it. Bella Swan." I said, shaking her hand in return. She grinned at me and I returned it. We all chucked and Emmett rolled his eyes but was still smiling.

Then the blond girl stepped towards us and offered me her hand.

"I am Rosalie, Bella. It's nice to see you in person after hearing so much about you." I gave Emmett a look at that. But Rosalie added while smirking, "Don't worry, all good."

I smiled at that and noticed that she seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you seriously his girlfriend?" I asked her with a serious note. She nodded.

"Well, no offense Em. But how did you get so lucky? Because I don't think you match her beauty." I said while still looking at Rosalie. She blushed."What did you see in him, Rosalie?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"He has his perks." She replied while patting Emmett on his shoulder.

I laughed."Well then I must have failed to notice them." I said.

Emmett scowled at me and I shrugged.

Then all of us were laughing and Emmett was frowning.

"Stop being a jerk, Bella." He said with a serious face but you could detect some amusement in there.

"You say as if that's possible, Emmett." I replied with the same seriousness as his.

He tried fighting it for a second but eventually failed and grinned. Then the blond guy came up behind Alice and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"You were right Em, she is good." He said. He then turned to me and extended his hand for me to take. "I am Jasper Hale, by the way. Welcome to the Seattle University." He said while smiling.

"I am Bella and thank you." I said while shaking his hand and smiling in return.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."Jasper said. I noticed he had a twinge of a southern accent.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said in return.

In the mean time the Adonis had also stepped up and I gave him my hand to shake. Honestly, I was really tired after driving for so long and wanted to be done with the introductions. No offense.

"Bella." I said.

He shook my hand and replied. "Edward Cullen." His voice was like velvet. He then gave me a timid smile and I smiled in return but as I was shaking his hand I felt a jolt of electricity run from my hand and down my spine. He must have felt it too because his eyes widened. We both took our hands away immediately and at the same time. I blushed and looked down. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Let's go to our room and get you unpacked, Bella." Alice said.

I shook my head no and said, "Can we eat something first? I am a bit tired and hungry after all the traveling." I looked at all of them as I asked that.

"Of course." Alice said. Then we all headed towards the cafeteria making small talks on the way.

~0~

"How did you guys survive eating this!" I exclaimed while giving the food (if you can even call it that) in front of me a nasty look."Is it seriously spaghetti?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"And you accused me of going caveman on food back on Christmas." Emmett said. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"This is even pathetic than Dad's cooking." I said while shooting the _spaghetti _another nasty look. I had not even tasted it and I had no idea if I would live to take another bite if I took one.

"Tell me about it." Emmett said while rolling his eyes.

"It isn't that bad once you get used to it." Jasper said and we all rolled our eyes.

"Do the dorm rooms have kitchens?" I asked while pushing my tray away and leaning back in my chair.

"Yes they do. Why?" Jazz asked. I had gone from formal greetings to nick names in a matter of ten minutes with these people. Although that was partly because of Alice but they all were great.

"Then why don't you guys cook?" I asked in return.

As soon as that question left my mouth there were some simultaneous reactions from all of them, Rose snorted, Jasper laughed probably thinking about some funny memory, Alice looked as if she had been watching a horror movie and was ready to scream, Emmett started laughing so hard that I felt the foundation of the building shaking and Edward took deep breaths as if trying to forget a scary thing and was shaking his head back and forth while looking up at the ceiling. I knew Emmett couldn't cook but what was with the others?

"Honestly Bella, anyone of us can't cook to save our lives, we would probably take lives away." Rose answered me.

Every one of them nodded in agreement and then we all started laughing.

"When are the classes starting?" I asked.

"A week later." Alice said, looking a bit confused by my sudden change of topic.

"Good. Dinner at our place every night till the classes start, after that it depends on my mood. Sounds cool?" I asked.

They all looked at me as if I had recited the Battle Hymn in Arabic in one breath.

"You would cook for us?" Edward asked in return.

"Of course I would. I love cooking." I replied."Unless you people would rather eat that." I said while giving the _spaghetti _another look.

"I am sooooo in." Emmett said while grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

I scoffed. "I didn't ask you, Em. You know I cook and how it is but they don't and as much as I know you, you would make me cook against anything in return, now that I am here and you wouldn't have to eat this." I said while pointing towards the tray.

"We're in too." They all said at the same time.

"It's been too long since we have eaten anything good." Alice said.

"And we would help with the grocery shopping." Jazz said.

"And with the cooking as well, that is when you need it." Edward added.

I smiled at all of them.

"Now that we are clear on this, Em please go grab me a packet of chips. And in the mean time I'll go see my room." I said while looking at Emmett pleadingly.

"Okay. Cool." He replied.

I smiled and we all stood up. I took my tray and threw its contents in the nearest bin. Then we all proceeded towards the door and parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Please press the little button down there because the more we get the reviews, the sooner we update.<strong>

**Love,**

**Sunshine:)**


	3. First Sight

**Sorry for the late update, we were kind of busy these days.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no change yet, everything belongs to Miss. Meyer. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We all followed Emmett down to the parking lot. As soon as we reached there, we saw him hugging a petite figure. He then whispered something in her ear and she whispered back. Then Emmett stepped aside and I noticed he had a huge grin plastered on his face. And that was the last thing I noticed because in that moment I was mesmerized by the beauty of the brunette standing beside him.

She stood in front of her car, had a timid smile and a beautiful blush on her face. Her long brown hair was tumbling messily over her shoulders. Her eyes were big, dark brown and were sparkling with happiness. They were so deep that I could drown in them. She was wearing a blue sweater which clung to her tightly, accentuating her curves and simple low blue jeans. She met my eyes once and then waved at everyone.

I knew my friends and sister were talking to her but I wasn't listening I was simply staring at her and try as I might I couldn't take my eyes off of her. At the same time as she shook hands with Jasper, I came out of my trance.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."Jasper said.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said in return. Her voice sounded like ringing bells to me.

I took a step towards her and she extended her hand for me to take.

"Bella." She said.

"Edward Cullen" I said in return. I smiled at her and she returned it. Just then a tingle ran from our joined hands and I pulled my hand away, shocked, as she did the same. Blood pooled in her cheeks and it made her even more beautiful, if that was possible. I cleared my throat, embarrassed.

Alice, then, suggested we go and get Bella unpacked but Bella declined and said she was hungry and would like to eat something first. We all agreed and proceeded towards the cafeteria.

~0~

I left the cafeteria with Em and Jazz while the girls went to show Bella her room. We went to the departmental store a few blocks away from our campus and Emmett grabbed a few packets of chips.

After a minute, Emmett's phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"What now, Bells?" He asked a bit annoyed. He didn't speak for a few seconds** then** as Jazz and I wandered around.

"Okay." He answered timidly and then huffed and kept his phone back in his jean pocket.

"She needs some stuff for the dinner." He said while rolling his eyes."I sometimes think she was born to rule or something. So authoritative." He complained like a little boy. And we chuckled.

"But jokes apart Em, you'll have to keep some creeps away from her." Jazz said while giving Emmett a look that explained _creeps._

Emmett swore loudly and some people gave us strange looks.

"I had completely forgotten about that." He exclaimed loudly (loudly for Emmett too).

At that we all laughed.

"You wouldn't want to know how many _types of creeps_ I had to keep at bay." He said. "Sometimes I think she attracts any kind of trouble around her." He said while chuckling lightly and we joined him.

We quickly collected the things Bella needed for dinner and some things for all of them to snack on. We were driving Jasper's black Mercedes Guardian, and damn me if that car wasn't amazing. Emmett loaded all the stuff in the back seat and hopped in. I went shotgun and Jazz drove.

"So how are things with Tanya going, Eddie?" Emmett asked with a little hint of mischief.

"We are good and don't call me that." I replied while glaring him down as he chuckled.

"When is she returning, by the way?" Jazz asked.

"In three weeks or so." I replied. "Her classes don't start before that." I sighed as I said that. Things with Tanya weren't smooth any more. There wasn't a day when we didn't fight now and I didn't understand what the problem was.

We drifted to small talks after that but nothing serious. Emmett was munching on the things we bought at the back seat occasionally commenting on something.

After a while Jasper parked his car and we all hopped out.

Then we both turned to help Emmett pick the things up. But what we saw was something else**.** We both looked at each other and then at Emmett and started laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked or rather exclaimed.

After a while Jasper gained some control but I was still chuckling.

"You ate all of it?" He asked still breathless and flushed.

"Yeah. So?" Emmett said.

I somehow stopped laughing and said, "You're dead, Em."

Jazz nodded and we went into another fit of laughter. Emmett had eaten all the packets of chips and chocolates except one. We then went and took the lead to Alice's room while lightly chuckling and shaking our heads back and forth.

**BPOV**

After we parted ways with the guys, Rosalie, Alice and I headed towards the parking lot to pick my things up. I had only two suitcases a carry bag and a sleeping bag so it was not much of a trouble to carry although Alice screamed after discovering that fact.

"But how could you fit all your stuff in two suitcases?" Alice said, whining almost.

She was opening the door to our room while holding my carry bag in one hand.

As she opened the door Rosalie stepped in and said, "She must be traveling light, Ali, the moving vans may bring her other stuff, right?" At that she turned towards me for an answer.

As I stood in the doorway I looked around the place where I would be spending the next year of my life. The walls were colored aqua blue. From where I was standing on the other side of the room I could see a bed, with sheets, pillows, cushions and a duvet all in shades of pink but were all soft shades, perfectly made on the other side of the room, it looked so comfortable that I felt like taking a nap. On the left side of the bed was a white, comfy couch and a brown gray rug carpet at the foot of it. It had a side table, with a lamp on it, which was shared with another bed. This bed held nothing, it was just the frame and I know this meant a shopping trip. The other side of my bed was also empty and I figured I would keep my sac and the recliner chair. At the far side of the room were two wooden closets. On my right was a wall till almost half of the hallway, moving further I could see a room with a window in the middle and a window seat near it. Both sides of it were held by desks, right one completely clean and the other one piled with books and notes. On the farther right of this room was a door, I guess this was the washroom and the wall beside it held a book shelf and on the farther left was a small kitchen with all the necessary appliances.

"These are just my clothes, girls and yes, the moving vans would be bringing my other stuff in by tomorrow evening." I said still looking around and dropping my suitcase beside my bed.

They were gaping at me with wide eyes as though I had spoken in fluent Japanese.

"What?" Alice and Rose shrieked at the same time, making my ears numb.

"Keep it down an octave, girls. What's the matter?" I asked.

"You packed all your clothes in just _two_ cases? How is that even possible?" Alice asked in return.

"Yeah. I don't have much of clothes with me." I said shrugging and making a bee line for the kitchen, I had to know what could be cooked for the dinner tonight.

Rose rolled her eyes and picked one of my cases and chucked them on the bed which would be mine. I was looking around for some ingredients in the fridge when I heard both of them call my name rather loudly.

"What happened girls?" I asked.

"What is this, Bella?" Rose asked while pointing towards my sweats which were held by Alice.

"Clothes?" I said. I was so confused that it sounded like a question.

"How can you call _those_ clothes, Bella? And don't tell me you are planning to wear these to classes." Alice said in horror.

"Yes, these are my clothes and yes, I plan to wear them. What's the problem with that?" I replied.

"Shopping. Tomorrow. Morning." Both of them said at the same time, giving me stern look and a pointer finger each. They both looked scary as hell.

"That's fine. I need to shop for some things, as well." I replied while nodding my head. Both of them smiled and I don't know why but I was a bit scared by their smiles. I returned to the kitchen and realized a bit late that they all weren't kidding when they said they can't cook. I went to call Emmett to bring some stuff in for dinner. I had decided to make chicken lasagna. I dialed Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up, walking to the main room. The girls were unpacking my stuff.

"You don't have to do that. I'll do it myself." I said while still holding the phone and walking towards them.

Alice snorted and replied," It's okay, Bella."

"Moreover, we're just keeping the decent things the rest will go there." Rose said while pointing towards the bin. I rolled my eyes and started to answer her but Emmett picked up the phone.

"What now, Bells?" He asked a bit annoyed and that ticked me off.

"Listen, Mr. Emmett Charles Swan, you better behave and get me some stuff for dinner otherwise you wont be getting any good food anytime soon. And i am sure Jazz and Edward would just _love_ to eat your portion of food in that case." I said and didn't give him a chance to reply and listed the ingredients.

"Am I clear, Emmett?" I asked. The girls said they wanted something to eat as well and so I told that to him.

"And don't you dare forget anything." I said.

"Okay." He replied timidly. I smiled and kept the phone. I then went and called Dad. I knew he wouldn't be home so I called his personalized station number given to him since he was the Chief of the police.

"Forks Quarters." He said.

I smiled and replied, "Can I talk to my Dad, please, Chief?"

"Bells." He exclaimed. "You reached there safely? How is it? How are Em and his friends?" He asked in one breathe.

"Dad, calm down. I reached here perfectly and it's amazing so far. Emmett is the same and the rest of them are also amazing. How are you?" I said, still smiling.

"I am good and I did everything you told me to." He replied.

"Great and is the kitchen still standing?" I asked while smiling.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Bella. How are you?" He asked.

"I am good, Dad, don't worry and just, be careful." I replied.

"Always am. Okay I got to go now. I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Yeah, sure. Bye."I said.

"Bye." He said and we kept the phone. I sighed, it was going to be a long year.

I went and picked my other case up and tossed it on the bed. The girls were almost finished with my other suitcase. I opened it and started picking my things to keep in the closet but Rose stopped me.

"Bella, we both will see and keep whatever we want to you don't worry, okay?" She said.

"Exactly, you just relax for a while. You must be tired." Alice said.

I smiled at them and went and flopped down on the couch. I knew they were keeping only some of my stuff but I didn't care much for them at the moment. For the next ten minutes we discussed about our lives so far and they even told me about some guys of the college that were creepy as hell. I even shuddered with them once or twice.

Till then the girls had finished unpacking my clothes and at the same time there was a knock at the door and Alice went to open it. Edward and Jazz came in first, chuckling to themselves, followed by Emmett, who looked confused.

"What's with the chuckles?" Rose asked.

"You'll find out in a minute." Jazz replied as he went and gave Alice a kiss and lead her to the bed. Meanwhile Emmett went to sit beside Rosalie but Edward was still standing in the doorway and was looking around for a seat. I sat up straight and shifted to the far end of the couch and motioned for him to have a seat. He came and sat beside me on the couch. I noticed the bag of groceries in Emmett's hand.

"Keep them in the kitchen, Em and give us our bags of chips and chocolate." I said and extended my hand towards him but for some reason his eyes widened and in the same moment mine and Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Emmett, our snacks?" Rose said slowly also extending her hand.

Emmett gulped and placed a packet in her hand. Rose gave him a stern look and opened the bag up.

"This is gonna be fun." Edward whispered while smirking. I noticed Jasper was smiling as well.

"Well, Bells, Rosie, I was…hungry and didn't realize that I finished up all the snacks but one packet of of chips is left, you know." Emmett said and for the first time he was really scared.

"Emmett." We both yelled at the same time and in the same tone. We turned to each other and smiled as the others started chortling. Rose waited for me continue and I for her.

"Go on, Rose. It's good to know that I can finally pass on the torch of giving Emmett brains to someone else." I said and Rosalie blushed. In that moment I knew she loved Emmett wholeheartedly.

"I have got just one thing for you, Emmett." Rose said and Emmett looked like he was pleading her with his eyes.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the next week." Rose said with a scary look and Emmett looked so heart-broken at which we all started laughing. Rose then turned towards me.

"Your turn, sister." Rose said and Emmett gulped again and turned the eyes on me.

"No TV for one week, Em." I told him pointedly. Rose looked at me with a proud smile.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." I replied.

"But there is a game tomorrow night, Bella." He whined.

"I know but you watch the game tomorrow and you won't be able to see it for a month. Your choice. Meanwhile I will start with the dinner and _please_ tell me you didn't eat its ingredients, you big oaf." I said. Emmett shook his head no and gave me the bag of groceries with a pout on his face. We all laughed and he frowned. Alice took the pack of chips which was left and opened it. She offered them to me but I refused.

"You eat them, I will make dinner." I said while smiling at her in thanks.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to start with the dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review.<strong>

**Tell us a dialog you would like to hear in this story and we would try adding it.**

**Love,**

**Sunshine. :)**


	4. Dinner

**We are cruel, right? but we are really really sorry for the late update and hope that this long chapter makes up for it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No changes but we still hope guys.(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I went to the kitchen, smiling to myself. I started cutting some peppers, lightly humming when I heard someone clear his throat. I turned around to see Edward standing near Alice's desk. He smiled at me and I returned it noticing how sexy that smile was.

"You need something?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Actually, I was thinking about helping you with something. They all are kinda busy." He said while scowling lightly. I laughed.

"Here, can you cut these the long way? And are you sure?" I asked while handing him the peppers.

"I can't cook but I sure can cut." He replied giving me that lop-sided grin again and I am certain, for a while, my mind went numb there.

We worked in silence for a few minutes and then he broke the silence.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"English Major. You?" I asked in return.

"I have been studying medicine for a year now." He replied and gave me a smile which I returned after a second.

"Hmm. Doctor Cullen. That sounds good." I said.

"That's my father, actually, but I plan to be one as well." He replied chuckling lightly and I joined him noticing how amazing the sound of his laughter was.

"So, why English major?" He asked.

"I have loved books my whole life so I figured why not do something with that love of mine." I replied.

"And what might that be?" He asked again.

"I want and plan to be an editor." I said, smiling to myself and then turned to him as he smiled with me, we went back to our tasks but he broke the silence again.

"What is your favorite book, then?" He asked.

"_Wuthering Heights._" I said, looking up at him.

"What?" He said.

"I said _Wuthering Heights._" I said slowly, a bit confused.

"No, no, I heard you just fine. I am just surprised that's all." He said while shaking his head back and forth.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't understand why you like it." He said.

"What is not to like?" I said, he was so confusing.

"The characters are ghastly people who ruin each other's lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story." He explained.

"You have some issues with the classics." I said casually.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." He smiled. "Honestly, though, why do you like it? What is it that appeals to you?" He asked turning towards me and I could sense that he was truly curious by the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart-not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…" I said trailing off.

His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing smile. "I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point," I disagreed. "Their love _is_ their only redeeming quality."

"Hmm. Maybe or maybe not." He said giving a little emphasis on the latter.

I shook my head and returned to my work, smiling lightly.

"So, why a doctor?" I asked. That profession had always held some kind of interest for me. I didn't like visiting doctors _much_-althoughI ended up doing the exact opposite, due to my apparent lack of balance, in simple words I am a klutz, I paid them a visit on a regular basis-I found myself always intrigued by the facts of medical science.

"I don't know. I guess just the idea of being a doctor like my father, had hit a chord. I used to assist my father to the hospital when I was young and wanted to join him in surgeries and would keep jumping around from one doc to another asking them questions after questions." He replied with a smile and a far off look.

I smiled in return, when he turned towards me. We started to work again in silence and for the first time I noticed it wasn't an awkward silence, it was…it was …comfortable. It was so easy to be me around him.

~0~

After a half an hour of working with Edward in the kitchen I called Emmett.

"Em, set the table, please?" I shouted looking towards the bedroom.

"Sure, Bells, but where is it?" He asked, a bit amused, I might add.

"Oh." I realized a bit late.

I picked up the dishes of the lasagna and the side salad and started walking to the bedroom. I turned and said, "Do you mind grabbing me some plates and forks from the cupboard, please, Edward?"

"Sure." He said and turned to the cupboard. I went to the bedroom and looked at the people around me. Emmett and Rosalie were making out on _my_ bed, I rolled my eyes at that and Jasper and Alice were lost in each other's eyes, the moment looked so private that I felt like intruding and looked away blushing slightly. I lightly cleared my throat but no one noticed.

"They won't notice that." Edward said quietly from behind me. I jumped at his voice and he smirked, amused.

"Come on you four, break it off! You are making her uncomfortable." He said while smiling politely at me. Immediately all of them broke away and looked at me sheepishly and I rolled my eyes while still smiling lightly. Jasper stood up from his spot and took the dishes from my hand; I gave him a grateful smile. I then went and picked up my carry bag and pulled out a table cloth. I went and spread it on the floor in front of the television which was on the wall where the door was.

"Tada. This is your table for the evening people." I said with a smile, while standing at the side. They all smiled and stood up. I took the dishes from Jazz and kept them in the middle of the cloth; I then took the plates from Edward and placed them on the cloth. They came and sat around the cloth in pairs of Emmett and Rose at my left and Alice and Jasper on my right respectively and Edward sat across me. I noticed they all were really excited to see what I had cooked.

"Well, help yourselves." I said a tinny tiny bit nervous about their reaction. They all served themselves and I awaited their reactions.

All of them were about to take their first bites when I interrupted them.

"Wait. Promise me you guys would tell me honestly even if it's horrible?" I said, it was kind of dramatic but I didn't care. Emmett rolled his eyes and was about to make a comment when he caught my eye and the look there must have told him to keep shut but he was still smiling lightly. They all nodded and took their first bites.

And they moaned. No, I am serious they all _moaned_.

And that was all I needed, they liked it that means I did my job perfectly. I smiled to myself and was about to start eating when I saw that Edward wasn't eating, just looking at me with a crooked smile curiously and his head tilted to his right side. I felt my eyebrows shoot up asking him silently what was wrong? But he just shook his and started to pick at his food. I held my breath, I don't know why but it felt as if his reaction mattered more than all of theirs. He kept smiling and…and… oh my god, he moaned as well but his moan made me blush. I was watching his lips move as he ate but Alice broke my line of thought and I gave her my full attention.

"This is simply delicious. I don't remember eating something good since Christmas. Where did you learn to cook so well, Bella?" she asked.

"Living with a father and brother who know just one dish to make, does that to you." I replied, smiling to myself.

"What is the one dish we could make?" Emmett asked a little confused.

"Take out my brother, take out." I replied while smirking and patting his shoulder. He frowned at me and we all laughed.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before Alice broke it.

"We need to get a table to eat on, if we are going to continue doing this." She said.

"You are right; we could go and look for it tomorrow." Edward commented.

"We could even move the table in our room here or rather the one in yours and Jazz's room." Rosalie suggested.

"That's right. It's not as if it's used, anyways." Jazz said in return. "We should move it here. It would be more convenient that way. That is if you both don't mind." He looked at Alice and then at me.

"I don't mind at all." Alice replied, smiling.

"I don't mind, either, but where would we keep it? Let's just wait a day or two, so I can settle my stuff and make space for it, then bring it in?" I suggested.

"That might be right." Alice said and they all nodded in agreement.

"And speaking of my stuff, I am going shopping tomorrow with Alice and Rose, Em. Tell me if anyone of you need something." I said, returning back to my food.

"You are going _shopping_ with _both_ of them?" Emmett asked while smirking amusedly.

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?" I asked confused.

"No, of course, not." He said while still looking at me with that annoying, amused smirk of his but his eyes held a bit of concern. "Just worried about you. I would suggest that you don't go."

Now I was thoroughly confused. I looked towards Rose and Alice and they both were throwing daggers at him. If looks could kill, Emmett would have been turned into ashes till now. I flinched a little and they both noticed and started looking at me pleadingly but Rose still held some kind of sternness. It felt weird, I had not been under stern looks for a long time now. I was mostly the one on the delivering party rather than being on the receiving end(Being Emmett's sister does that to you.). I guess, Rosalie truly did care and for once and _once_ in a long time, I felt good to be taken care of. I smiled as I realized this.

"Whatever. I am still going." I said and gave Rose and Alice a smile.

"You're demise." Emmett said while shrugging and still smirking."But I want my sister back in one piece. Am I clear?" He said turning to Rose and Alice and mock glaring them with a very bad imitation of me. I smacked his head upside down.

"Jerk." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Same to you, honey." He said.

"Oh, with pleasure, sweetheart." I said while giving him a sickeningly sweet smile. He huffed and pouted while I chuckled.

"You know, even you are still the same, pouting toddler in a big body. I expected a bit of maturity at least." I said teasingly. Edward snorted.

"Expect the world destroyed by 2012 but maturity from Emmett Swan." He said and we all burst out laughing and I ruffled Emmett's hair and his pout grew.

"The moving vans are going to bring my stuff in tomorrow. So, if I am still out with the girls could you just sign them off for me?" I asked Emmett.

"Sure." He said.

"But don't touch my stuff okay?" I said. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

We all finished our dinner, talking occasionally. I started to pick the dishes up when Emmett stopped me.

"You already did enough, squirt, even after traveling for so long. I would suggest that you rest now. I'll do them." He said while pointing towards the dishes.

" You sure?" I asked.

"I used to do them every alternate day at home, remember?" He said while rolling his eyes lightly.

"Okay." I replied and stood up, smiling lightly.

When Emmett stood up, I pecked him on the cheek and he smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked teasingly.

"For not being annoying, for once but I guess that doesn't last long." I replied while rolling my eyes.

Jazz went and helped Emmett wash the dishes while we all sat around the room.

"Let's watch a movie?" Rose suggested.

"Sure but which one?" Alice asked.

"Bella, which movie would you like to see?" Edward asked me.

"Ummm, do you guys have _Lord of the Rings_?" I asked.

"Did I hear someone say _Lord of the Rings?_ Are we watching it?" Jazz said, returning to the room and looking around excitedly.

"Oh not again Bells." Emmett groaned coming in from behind Jasper. "I am fed up of that movie. What do you both find so good in it?" He said.

"Both?" Jazz and I asked at the same time and then looked at each other. He came and sat beside me on the couch and we started talking about our common love for the movies while others sat around and watched the _American Pie._

After a while we both stopped talking and joined others on Alice's bed and started commenting as the movie went. I was sitting between Jazz and Edward.

"So, I take that you too are a fan of _Lord of the Rings_, like Jazz?" He asked.

"Yes of course." I said. For the next ten minutes I talked animatedly about the trilogy and he occasionally commented about the part he like or disliked but he still didn't understand the appeal of the movie. After that I figured that Edward was not a fan of fantasies, he liked living in reality.

"Shh." Rose hushed us.

"Do you enjoy shopping?" Edward asked, whispering now.

"Not at all. Back in Forks either Dad or Em used to do the grocery shopping but I never went out until in dire situations." I replied not knowing where he was going.

"Emmett mentioned that once, then why are you going tomorrow?" He asked.

"I need to buy some stuff for myself and when they both looked in my cases at my clothes, they both said a shopping trip was in demand." I replied shrugging but a bit tensed now as not only Em but Edward as well was a bit against this trip.

"If you both don't shut up now, I am going to kick you both out." Rose threatened.

We both pursed our lips and turned towards the movie but for some odd reason I noticed Alice and Rose sharing a look and a smirk.

When the movie came to an end, I stood up, kissed both Rose and Em on their cheeks and went to set my sleeping bag right.

"I am calling it a night, now. See you all in the morning." I said as I flopped down on my bed for the night.

They all mumbled their farewells as they all were already half asleep. Alice turned the lights off as I drifted to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys didn't tell us last time but the offer still stands. Tell us a dialog you would like to read in this story and we would try writing it in. <strong>

**And the sooner you press that cute, little button down there the sooner we update.  
><strong>

**Love,  
><strong>

**Sunshine(:  
><strong>


	5. Teaser Chapter

**We are pouting, not in mood to talk yet, so read on.**

**Disclaimer: No changes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was sleeping soundly until I felt someone hitting me with something. I groaned and rolled over. Then I felt someone hit me with a cushion again.<p>

"Ow. What the heck?" I said and just opened my eyes a bit.

"If you don't get up now, I promise to kick you out of your _own_ bed."

…

"Please, let me buy this, please." I said with my best puppy dog eyes and pout. She frowned.

…

"I love you,…" I said with a goofy grin. … returned it with a chuckle.

"I will pull you out."…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:* heavy sigh* Okay, lets just say that since you guys don't review, we both decided to tease you all a bit. Guys we are writers, we love hearing what you liked and what you don't. So please review, please. You get a new chapter only after we get 5 reviews. just 5, please.<strong>

**:(  
><strong>

**Love,  
><strong>

**Sunshine.(with no smiley)  
><strong>


	6. The Morning

**AN: Ummm, yeah, we are sorry. So forgive us and still love us, please?  
><strong>

**Okkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy, oh god you ppl our amazing, when we were going for the teaser's idea we thought it would fail and then we would have quited our hopes for writing fanfiction but you all totally blowed us. Thank You all so much.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The same guys but the hope is intact.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV (AN: Shocked? :))<strong>

I was sleeping soundly until I felt someone hitting me with something. I groaned and rolled over. Then I felt someone hit me with a cushion again.

"Ow. What the heck?" I said and just opened my eyes a bit.

"If you don't get up now, I promise to kick you out of your _own_ bed." Bella said. **(AN: Shocked, again? :D)**

"Bellaaaa, is Alice up, now?" Rose asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah and now I know why you told _me_ to wake her up and why you were so surprised." Bella replied while giving Rose a stink eye.

"She always takes a long time to wake up and let me tell you missy _I_ have to wake up your brother daily." Rose said while playfully pointing a finger at her. I was a bit shocked, Rose was never a morning person until it came to cars and shopping.

Shopping!

I stood up from the bed and went to freshen up.

"How long did she take this time, by the way?" Rose whispered to Bella.

"Twenty-five minutes. I mean seriously _twenty-five damn minutes_?" Bella shouted turning towards me. I scowled and then pouted.

"How is she when she wakes up?" Bella whispered.

"Oh. When she is up, she is a very hard force. More or less she is like the female version of Emmett just more mature." Rose replied and I saw Bella's eyes going wide and she turned to look in my direction.

Rosalie was having a hard time holding her laughter in. I narrowed my eyes at her and went in the bathroom.

After Bella and I showered and were getting ready to head out for breakfast, the boys came in.

"Hi." They said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"Hey" All three of us replied together, returning their smile.

We all looked at each other's faces and started chuckling. Jasper came to my side and kissed me on the cheek, still smiling. I turned to his open arms and gave him a kiss in return.

"Can we give you company for the breakfast?" Emmett asked standing beside Rose.

"Sure, but not after that." Rose replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Edward mumbled and Bella gave him a questioning look and I gave him a stink eye.

The boys nodded-trying hard not to comment-so we headed out for breakfast. The guys took off in Edward's Volvo while we went in my Porsche. We had decided to go to Starbucks in the mall and then the boys would head back to the dorm.

**BPOV**

I woke in the morning by a continuous knock on the door. I stood up quickly, surprised and looked around the room. Then all the events of yesterday came back to me and I realized I was in my dorm room. Alice was sleeping soundly in her bed and the time was a little before eight. The knock at the door became more forceful.

"Coming." I called and the knocking halted.

I walked to the door and opened the door to a surprised Rosalie. I raised my eyebrows asking her silently what was up and yawning.

"You woke up in five minutes?" She asked still a bit surprised.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused by her question.

"Never mind. Do me a favor?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Will you wake Alice up, please?" She asked. I nodded, confused again.

~0~

We entered the Starbucks Café and scanned the area for a place to sit in. The boys took our orders and went to take it as we settled around the table.

"So, what do you have to buy?" Alice asked, excitedly.

For the next ten minutes I listed down the things I had to buy for myself and both of them suggested the best places we could buy them from. After five minutes of talking to them Emmett came with a tray full of six drinks and placed it in the centre of the table. He looked at us ,hearing the last part of the conversation, rolled his eyes, shook his head while smiling lightly, kissed Rose on her cheek and went back to get his food. They all came back when our conversation had drifted to our high schools, somehow.

Emmett handed Rose her fruit salad, Jasper gave Alice her Cheese Bagels and Edward gave me my Blueberry Muffins with that thousand watt smile. Emmett had a Bacon & Gouda Sandwich and a Ham & Cheddar Sandwich on his tray, Jasper was having a Spinach and Feta Wrap and Edward was helping himself with a Chicken Sausage Wrap. Edward sat beside me on my right and Emmett on my left. Emmett kissed my forehead and started eating.

"What was that for?" I asked him smiling lightly.

"I am just happy to have you here. And can't I do that?" He asked.

"Yes, you can but you don't generally do that." I said while shrugging lightly and smiled.

It always felt safe to be with Em. I had missed that.

He shrugged in return, smiling to himself. I picked my drink and we continued our conversation where we had left it.

"So Alice told me you all studied in the same school?" I asked Jazz and Edward. They both nodded and shared a quick smirk.

"So what was it like to have your twin sisters with yourself in the school as well? I know how Emmett used to whine and cry that he doesn't want me in the same school as his." I said. All of us chuckled and Em protested.

"I never whined or cried, Bella." He said.

"Sure, sure." I replied, feeling a stab of pain as I remembered Jake, those words used to be his. I will have to give him a call soon.

Jasper's laughter died down as he replied."It was damn irritating, everything you do will be reported to the headquarters held by our parents but after a while we established a truce that if we won't expose them," He pointed to Alice and Rose. "They won't expose us."

"It was fun we knew they'd cover for us and vice-versa. But the best one was when we were busted." Alice said as they all started laughing and I gave them a curious smile.

"Our mothers are good friends so they were talking to each other over the phone when I walked in my house." Edward said.

"And I in mine." Jasper added.

"And asked me where was Alice and I said at Rosalie's." Edward said.

"And you said that Rosalie was at Alice's?" I asked Jasper and he nodded.

"What did your mothers do then?" I asked laughing with them.

"They thought that we were being kidnapped or something and went into hysterics. We lived a house apart and Rosalie's mom came at our house and both of them started crying their eyes out, together I might add and we were trying to consol them." Edward continued, laughing lightly.

"The funniest moment was when Rose and I walked in and they _both_ thought they were having hallucinations and started crying more all over again." Alice said and I was laughing so hard that tears were running down my face.

"But what happened after all of that?" I asked.

"Oh the hell broke on us! They grounded us for two months and we were not allowed to shop either." Alice exclaimed.

"But the worst thing was that these two walked away from all of it." Rose said pointing to Jazz and Edward. Both of them shrugged.

"You got your revenge." They both said in unison.

"That we did." She replied, an evil smile spreading across her face. I gave her a questioning look.

"Well, let's just say that it involved blue ink, body wash and Jasper." She replied.

"Quick stick gum, toothpaste and Edward." Alice added.

I looked towards Jasper and Edward and they both were shaking their heads maybe trying to forget that day or possibly week. I made a mental note of never getting on Alice's and Rosalie's bad side.

After finishing our meal, the guys went back to the dorm, making stupid comments.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. I really wish and hope you survive." Edward said trying hard not to start laughing. Jazz nodded beside him, in the same condition. Alice pushed both of their shoulders and scowled. Emmett came and gave me a bear hug. He then turned to Rosalie and Alice.

"Girls, I really want my sister back." Emmett said, also hiding a smirk.

This time I pushed his shoulder.

"I am not going on a war guys, just shopping." I said to all of them. They all shook their heads, looking down in mock regret.

I rolled my eyes and asked them if they needed anything and they all gave me a negative response. I reminded Emmett about the moving vans and he told me he would take care of it.

"Come on, Bella, let's go." Rose said, glaring at them.

I gave them a questioning look and we parted ways.

**EPOV**

When the girls were out of sight, Emmett started laughing loudly.

"She…i…s go…" He started laughing again and we joined him. After laughing for a good, long minute, we composed ourselves and tried controlling our breaths.

"She is going to regret this day, forever, with a capital 'F'." He completed his earlier thought. We all chuckled lightly and headed towards my car in the lot.

When we reached the campus area we decided to sit around in Alice's room and wait for the moving cars. Jasper brought down his Xbox and connected it to the TV and we passed our time playing Gears of War and having some leftover from the night in the afternoon, which I reheated in the oven.

The moving vans arrived a little after two and we helped them place all of the boxes and furniture around in the bedroom and the living area. Bella had told us not touch her stuff so we didn't, although Emmett tried but his phone rang at the same time.

"Dude pick it up and tell them I am not here. I am going to try opening this." He said kneeling beside a box marked as linen. I picked his phone and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hello?" Bella asked on the other end, sounding a lot tired.

"Hey. Emmett its Bella." I called but he ignored me.

"Edward, what is he doing?" She asked and that shrill of electricity again went down my body when she said my name.

"He is trying to open one of your boxes." I replied nervously. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Put me on speaker, please." She said.

"Sure." I replied.

"You are on." I said taking a step near Emmett.

"Emmett Charles Swan, you open one of my boxes and god so helps me…" She was interrupted by Emmett.

"I know, Bells, I was just trying to help." He replied. We heard her sigh on the other end.

"But did I tell you I needed it? You know I like doing things myself till the extent I can. If I would need you I would tell you, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." He resigned in a small voice and I could see some guilt and regret in there.

"Good. Now I had called to ask what would you people would like to eat?" Bella asked.

"Anything would do." We replied together.

"How about Chinese?" Alice asked.

" Great." "Good." And "Fine" were our responses.

We kept the phone after Alice told us they would be here in little over seven and heard Bella whining in the back. We all snickered and went back to playing Xbox.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good, Better, Worse, Bad, Hit or Fail? Tell us?<strong>

**And the first five reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter and yes we have not used all of the parts of the teaser but we never said it was for one chapter :D. So press that little button down there and tell us your reviews? The more you review the sooner we update.  
><strong>

**And yeah tell us how many of you were shocked to see the twisting POV.:D  
><strong>

**Love,  
><strong>

**Sunshine.:)(With a smile.)  
><strong>


	7. Shopping

**AN: Ummm, we are so so so evil, right? Actually we have been really busy with our college obligations and didn't get the time. But you guys simply rock.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no changes yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Six hours. It had been six dreadful hours of torture. Six hours in which I was forced into god knows how many rooms one after another nonstop. I know I am being dramatic-ok, well, yeah a hell lot of dramatic-but you would be too if you would have been in my place.

After we parted ways with the boys-around eleven, might I add- Alice, Rose and I proceeded to start our task. We decided to first finish up with the list of things I needed and then we would start the 'fun', their words not mine. It took us just two hours to finish up with the shopping of my requirements and ordered for them to be delivered at the dorm and gave them dad's credit card number, since he said this would be my graduation present from mom's behalf. He was always like this since mom died. He would buy us a gift from his behalf and one from mom's and I never had the heart to say no because he was trying his level best to provide for two parents.

The real shopping in Alice's words and torture in mine began a little after one. The first shop we entered was named Mac's.

"They have the sexiest and the comfiest tops ever made on earth." Rose said while entering the shop.

We entered and were soon greeted by a beautiful blond, Heidi as she introduced herself. Rose and Alice quickly listed off the requirements and I felt like an alien because I did not understand a single thing they said. Heidi led us to a section at the right hand corner and Alice and Rose both started thrusting clothes in my hands and ushered me to a trial room.

And this was just the beginning. We were at the Mac's for a long while and when we, actually they, were through everything and found nothing appealing _after_ selecting around fifteen tops for me and some for each other they decided to leave.

When I proceeded to pay for my things, they both shushed me away.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, don't even think that we would let you pay." Alice said and rolled her eyes.

"And why would that be?" I asked and stepped forward to make my payment.

"Listen, young lady, just keep shut, okay? We said we are paying, so we are paying. Consider this your home coming present." Rose said, sternly.

"But I don't need a present and I am not even coming home." I said stubbornly.

"Bella, do you even know how important you are for Emmett?" Rose asked in a soft voice.

"Or how much he talks about you?" Alice said in the same voice.

"And after hearing about you for so long, you have become our baby sister as well because even if you don't see it Emmett is important to us and so are you now and now since you are here, it's your home coming present." Rose said and Alice nodded eagerly.

I was truly touched by their declaration and gave both of them a tight hug.

"Thank you, you guys." I whispered and sniffed and heard them sniffing as well.

We released each other and turned towards the cashier who was giving us a weird look, probably afraid that we might go all hysterics over here. We chuckled to ourselves and they paid for our things. After that I might have tried gazillions of clothes on. A little before three, we took a lunch break but only after I begged them for fifteen minutes.

"I am gonna give Emmett a call and ask them what they would like to eat." I said as we settled in corner of the deli we had decided to eat at.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. Emmett its Bella." Edward said calling out to Emmett and that unfamiliar tingle again went through my body when he said my name.

"Edward, what is he doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"He is trying to open one of your boxes." He replied, nervously and I took in a deep breath.

"Put me on speaker, please." I said and the girls mouthed me to put my phone on speaker as well.

"Sure." He replied.

"You are on." He said.

"Emmett Charles Swan you open one of my boxes and god so helps me…" I was interrupted by Emmett.

"I know, Bells, I was just trying to help." He replied. I took in a breath again.

"But did I tell you I needed it? You know I like doing things myself till the extent I can. If I would need you I would tell you, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He resigned in a small voice.

"Good. Now I had called to ask what would you people would like to eat?" I asked.

"Anything would do." They replied together.

"How about Chinese?" Alice asked.

"Great." "Good." And "Fine" were their responses.

"Okay, then. We would be home a little after seven." Alice said and I started protesting.

After that they told me to get a makeover and we all know what I said.

"Why do I need a makeover?" I whined.

"Because you need it." Rose said.

"I am not cutting my hair short. Never. Ever." I said sternly.

"Okay, but then we will go book a spa day for the day after tomorrow." Rose said.

"I don't need that either." I said stubbornly.

They both crossed their arms over their chest and raised a perfect eye brow at me.

"Fine." I huffed and they gave me two huge smiles.

The rest of the day passed similarly, me; whining, protesting, and huffing and they; either giving me evil looks or huge smiles when I relented.

When we entered a shop of foot wear, actually it looked more like shrine to shoes, you could find every kind of foot wear in there. Alice pulled me towards a section dedicated to heels and i am not talking about just one or two inches heel but every single pair kept there had not less than four inches high heel and_ I felt dizzy._

"Guys, I can't wear these." I said in a choking sound.

"Why?" They both said while giving me weird looks.

"If you have not already noticed then let me tell you that I am a big klutz. I have problems walking on a straight surface in my chunks." I said. "These are like death traps for me." I continued, pointing towards the shoes around us.

"Okay, but trying them once won't kill you, right?" Alice asked.

"Okay." I relented, sighing to myself.

And that was the worst mistake of my life because I still ended up buying a pair of black pumps. They then proceeded to buy themselves a pair each and I started wandering around. As I was looking around, I spotted a pair of ballet flats and tried them on.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice called from behind me.

I spun around to find her starring accusingly at my feet and Rose with an approving smile.

"You like those?" Rose asked. I nodded and Alice scowled at Rose.

"Please, let me buy this, please." I said with my best puppy dog eyes and pout, looking at Alice. She frowned.

"Okay." She relented. "But only if you buy these." She continued as she picked a pair of pointed zebra flats from her right.

I smiled and nodded eagerly as they both chuckled.

"I love you, both." I said with a goofy grin.

"We love you too, Bella." They returned it with a chuckle.

We then went to a store named Elegance and this one was dedicated to dresses. The process began again. The first dress I tried was a black edge dress with a gray belt with a rose front. After wearing it, I for the first time in my life, felt beautiful but I refused to come out of the room.

"I will drag you out." Rose threatened me. I huffed and stepped out. They both whistled.

"We are _so_ buying this." Rose said.

"Come on now, try the rest of them." Alice said.

I then went on to try on the rest but didn't find them as good and we ended up buying just one. We then went and bought some jewelry even after my vehement protests. By the time we finished, it was almost seven and they finally and might I add ,reluctantly decided to go home. On the way we picked some Chinese for dinner and finally ended the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We know we promised the first 5 reviewers would get a sneak peek but it skipped our minds and we didn't realize that. Sorry. Okay now please.<strong>

**See you after a month, people.**

**Love,  
><strong>

**Sunshine:)  
><strong>


	8. Advice and Sharing a Beer

**AN: This is a loooooong chapter to make up for the delay in posting the last one.**

**Disclaimer: We still haven't turned into Stephenie Meyer.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice parked her car near our dorm building and hopped out to pick up our bags from the trunk. Rose and I followed her lead and proceeded to pick some _more _bags.

"I am gonna keep these all in my room, first. Why don't you come and help me with it, Alice?" Rose said and gave Alice a pointed look, as if conversing something.

"Sure." Alice replied with a smirk in my direction. "Bella, please go and put your bags in our room as well as the dinner." She continued. I nodded, too tired to say something.

We climbed the stairs together and parted ways on mine and Alice's floor. I went to my dorm room and knocked since I had not taken my keys with myself. Jasper opened the door and gave me a goofy smile after seeing my tired expression. I instantly narrowed my eyes, which made him chuckle and he opened the door wide. I entered the room and saw Edward and Emmett playing Xbox. They both looked up at me when I entered the room and gave me huge smiles. I huffed.

"I can't believe you all let me go _shopping _with _both _of them." I exclaimed and pouted when all three of them laughed. Jasper closed the door and Edward came and took the bags which were in my right hand and gave me a teasing smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"And for the record, we did warn you." Emmett said, while coming towards me after pausing the game.

"When?" I asked with a raised voice and brow as Emmett kissed my forehead and took the dinner from my other hand.

"When I told you it's your demise and we told you that we hope you survive." Em said.

"That's not a warning!" I exclaimed again and they all laughed. "That's not a warning guys! Next time try, 'Bella if you do this, you would _freaking_ die!'" I said and they proceeded to laugh.

"Melodramatic, much?" Em said with a raised brow and I punched his right shoulder with my right hand.

"It's not funny!" I said, smiling despite myself. Then I noticed the boxes and furniture kept all around here and sighed. I will do that tomorrow. Jasper went and picked up the Xbox and kept it on Alice's bed. Edward picked up the linen table cloth that was sitting over my sleeping bag in my bed and proceeded to spread it like I did yesterday and Emmett kept the food in the middle with some bear bottles.

"Where are Alice and Rose, by the way?" Jasper asked.

"They both went to keep some things in Rose's room." I replied while removing my chunks.

"And where are the things you needed to buy?" Em asked.

"They will be delivered by tomorrow afternoon." I said.

We all turned to look at the giggling duo that entered the room.

"Oh! Thank God, you already set the table up." Rose said. "I'm starving." She said. After that we all flopped down in the same positions as yesterday and had a quiet dinner.

After dinner I went to take a walk around the campus and called Jacob. He picked on the second ring.

"So you haven't forgotten about me, huh?" He asked.

"Hello to you too, Jacob and the answer to your question would be 'yet'" I replied with a smirk.

"You really think I am going to start doing that?" He asked in return.

"You can at least try." I said in a voice filled with mock sternness. He snorted.

"What do you want me to do? Go all high-pitched and girly over you?" He asked.

"We can begin with that." I replied with a smile.

"Oh really, here we go then." I heard him clearing his throat. "'Oh hey, Bella. How are you? How is the campus? How is your room and roommate? Are there any hot boys there?'" He said in a very bad, high-pitched voice and I laughed.

"Now how did that go?" He asked in a teasing voice and I could hear his smile in it.

"Very well, I guess." I said while laughing with him.

"But jokes apart, Bell, how is everything going?" He asked.

"Everything is going good." I said while yawning.

"Then why do you sound so tired?" He asked. I then told him about my day.

"You went shopping?" He asked in a very amazed.

"Yeah." I said.

"You, Isabella Marie Swan, _you_ went _shopping_?" He asked, still amazed.

"Geez, don't say it like that." I said.

"_You_ went _shopping_ and I didn't get to see it!" He said in an exasperated voice.

"Very funny, Jacob." I said and rolled my eyes.

"So, how is everyone else?" He asked and I told him everything about everyone.

"Hmm, life is gonna be interesting for you, I guess." He said.

"I guess so too." I replied. "How are you?" I asked.

"I am the same." He replied.

"How is Billy? How is the garage?" I asked and for the next five minutes he told me all about it.

"And how is Embry?" I asked with a smile.

"Same old, same old." He replied while yawning.

"Uh huh. I am gonna let you go. Good night." I said.

"'Night." He replied.

"I'll call you later, okay?" I said.

"Sure, sure." He said and hung up. I then went back towards my dorm building and started climbing the stairs. When I passed the first storey and proceeded towards the second, I noticed someone leaning against the window of the staircase. As I neared the window, I realized it was Edward.

"Hey." I said, standing to his left. He jumped.

"God, you gave me a heart attack." He said clutching his chest. I chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still smiling and leaned towards the window.

"Just getting some air." He replied and shrugged. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"To get some air." I replied, smiling. He chuckled.

"Hmm. What were you doing, honestly?" He asked. I sighed.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, just missing home. I went to call a friend. You?" I said.

"I just had a call from my girlfriend, Tanya." He said and sighed. I felt a pang when he said girlfriend.

"If you don't mind me asking, is everything okay?" I asked.

"You can ask anything you want, Bella." He said and sighed again. "And everything is just peachy." He said and smiled sarcastically.

"What's the matter? Is she okay?" I asked, a bit perturbed by his sour mood.

"She is fine. It's just me." He paused and gazed at me for a few seconds and then nodded to himself. It felt as if he was searching for something in my eyes. "It sometimes feels that I'm right and the other it seems like I'm reading too much between the lines." He replied.

"Don't think too much." I replied. He bent down and picked up an opened beer bottle from the ground and offered it to me. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"I wasn't in the mood to drink it after the call." He said and shrugged. I took it and took a small sip and offered it back to him.

"You don't mind?" He asked. When I shook my head, he took it and took a long pull.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, talking about my suggestion of not thinking too much. I sighed.

"As far as I know, it's not going to work if it's not meant to be working, so thinking won't help at all." I said and took a sip from our beer bottle.

"I guess you are right but it just seems as if I am trying to save something which is not worth saving." He said.

"You can just try, Edward, you cannot decide if it's worth it or not. That's not your decision to make." I said while shaking my head lightly and took a sip.

"But what if it ends and I realize that I was right all along?" He asked.

"You know it's not that easy, Edward. You can't plan out your whole life and be safe, because you never know what life has in store for you. You are asking me, what if it ends and you realize that you were right all along, but what if it never ends, you live happily and you realize you were wrong all along and if it does end badly, that means you have something better waiting for you." I answered and took a long pull from the beer. He nodded. We stood there in a comfortable silence, sharing a beer, lost in our thoughts, while enjoying the light breeze of the night. After a while I yawned.

"Well, I am going to call it a night." I said, straightening up. Edward nodded and I went to climb the few stairs to my floor.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward said from behind me. I turned and saw him smiling a little and still leaning at the window but his face was turned towards me.

"I really appreciate that." He continued.

"No problem, Edward. Good night." I said and turned again but he called my name again.

"Umm, Bella, could you not tell this to anyone?" He asked.

"Tell what?" I asked, teasingly.

"All of this." He said while gesturing around with his hand.

"All of what, Edward? I have no idea what you are talking about." I asked, smiling. He chuckled and nodded.

"Good night, Bella." He said softly and damn that tingle.

"'Night, Edward and don't worry I won't tell anyone." I said, seriously.

"Thanks, Bella." He said with a small smile playing at his lips.

"As I said before, no problem, Edward." I replied and to climb the stairs. When I reached my room, Alice was already asleep. I opened my sleeping bag and laid back in it and then it hit me.

The person I possibly have a crush on-okay, not possibly, _I do _have a crush on him, a big crush on him-has a girlfriend and is pretty serious about her.

_And_ _I gave him advice for his __relationship._

~0~

The next morning I woke up around eight, Alice was still in bed, folded my sleeping bag and after freshening up, I decided to make some coffee and breakfast. I set the coffee maker up and searched for the ingredients to make pancakes but realized that we were still due on the grocery shopping. I sighed and decided to do that today. I took my coffee mug to the seat beside the window and sat down. After a while I heard Alice waking up and turned to see her going to the washroom.

"'Morning, Bella." She said after coming out of the washroom.

"Good morning, Alice. I made coffee, it's in the kitchen." I replied, gesturing towards the kitchen with my right thumb.

"Thank you, Bella, you are a life savior." She said, giving me a big smile and then went to the kitchen.

"No problem, Alice." I replied, chuckling lightly.

She came back and leaned on the window beside me.

"So, what are the plans for today?" She asked.

"Well, I am going to unpack first and then do grocery shopping, that's all. Because it's all going to take my whole day." I replied. She nodded.

" Rose and I can help you with the unpacking and the boys can go grocery shopping." She suggested.

"That's a good idea. I am gonna make a list of the things I need, if you need something tell me." I said, standing up from the window seat and went to the kitchen to keep my mug and heard someone knocking at the door. I kept my mug in the sink and went to open the door but Alice was already doing it.

"Hey." Rose said, entering the room still in her pjs and went straight to Alice's bed and lied down on her stomach and face turned towards us.

"Good morning, Rose." I and Alice said at the same time.

"You sleep with your brother and then call it a _good_ morning." She said to me.

"Oh." Alice said and started chuckling.

"I don't see how it's funny, Mary Alice Cullen." She said accusingly.

"Well, I find it plenty funny, Rosalie Lillian Hale." Alice said in the same tone. I went and lay beside her, facing the ceiling.

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"He snores, Bella, he snores like a freaking bull." She said and Alice laughed, lying beside us and then I couldn't help and started laughing with her. Rose picked a cushion and hit Alice with it and in return Alice hit her with a pillow and I laughed harder.

"Girls stop it." I said still chuckling lightly and they both started attacking me. I picked a pillow and started to fight them as well. We were hitting each other and then laughing, after a while we laid down beside each other, still giggling, with Rose in the middle, Alice at her right and I at her left.

"God that literally woke me up." Rose said and Alice and I laughed.

"Coffee?" I asked her, standing up. She nodded sitting up and leaning on the headboard. I went and grabbed a mug to pour her some coffee. I went to the bedroom and handed it to her and sat on her right as Alice was sitting on her left, flipping through a magazine. Rose took a sip from her mug, eyes still half closed and moaned.

"God, Bella, you are a life savior." She said, still half moaning. Alice and I laughed at her.

"I told her the same thing." Alice said.

"It's true." Rose said, nodding with Alice and I rolled my eyes.

"I am going to make a list of things we need to buy to survive here, if you guys need anything tell me." I said, kissing Rose on the cheek and standing up.

I went to Alice's table and picked a pen and notebook and went back to sit beside both of them on the bed and listed all the groceries we would be needing. After a while there was a knock on the door. Alice went and opened it and Emmett, Edward and Jasper came in the room, all still in their sleeping attires. Jasper took Alice in his arms and kissed her on the cheek and Alice returned it. Emmett came and kissed me on the forehead, from the corner of my eye I saw Rose smiling, and I kissed him on the cheek, he then turned and went to sit on the other side of Rose and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, good morning, ladies." Edward said from the couch beside the wall.

"Good morning." All three of us replied and I noticed Jasper yawning from beside Alice from where they were sitting on my still unmade bed. I sighed internally.

"Coffee is in the kitchen." I said to all three of them, pointing towards the kitchen. All three of them jumped and went to the kitchen and returned with mugs in hand. They all went to sit at their previously occupied spots.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Jasper asked, sipping his coffee.

"Um, I have some unpacking to do and then some grocery shopping, but I was hoping that you guys could do the shopping and I could do some unpacking." I replied.

"That's fine by me." Emmett said and the others nodded. "But first of all, what's for breakfast today?" He continued. Rose slapped his head upside down.

"She just said that we have to do some grocery shopping, didn't she? And she is not here to make you food, Emmett." Rose said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rosie, and Bell I…" Emmett said but I cut him off.

"Don't apologize, Em, and it's no use, Rose, I am used to him." I gave her and Emmett a teasing smile. Rosalie smiled back and Emmett rolled his eyes but then looked away. I saw Edward looking at Emmett with concern and concentration.

I finished my list as all of them finished their coffees as we all talked among ourselves and they all told me everything or anything they needed. We decided to take some quick showers and start our day. A little over an hour we all met up in mine and Alice's room and had some cookies which Edward brought with himself. The boys decided to go and said they would come back with pizzas as lunch. I then went and started opening the box named books.

The day went by fast with me deciding where I wanted my things and Alice and Rose keeping it or helping with it. A little around two a guy came with my purchases from the mall. Rose and Alice at once set to set my closet up since I had not even opened any of my bags. Soon the room started looking like mine as well with the rocking chair beside the window, 'The Sac' lying in front of the TV, the bed perfectly made, my reading lamp and calendar on my side table(we had to push the bed a bit to make room for it, beside Alice's side table), my wind chime hanging at the entrance of the other room, my laptop sitting on my study table with my penholder given by Emmett on my thirteenth birthday and some books, the bookshelf was almost packed with all my books which came out of two boxes and let me just tell you the girls' reaction to that was bad and weird, _very _bad and weird. Almost all of my boxes were done, with only one left, when the boys came in with bags in both of their hands around three. I was almost finished with my last box which was filled with my favorite CDs as I was placing them beside my books in my favorable order.

"You done?" A sexy, velvet voice said from behind me and I jumped. I turned and saw Edward chuckling lightly and I smiled as my cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah, almost." I replied with the last stack of CDs still in my hand.

"You did a good job goober." Emmett said standing beside my study table.

"Thank you, creeper." I replied and he frowned as we all laughed. I saw Rose rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"Come on, let's eat. I am starved." Alice said. We then sat around on my bed and ate three pizzas, each with different toppings.

"Well, what are we going to do tomorrow, now?" Alice asked.

"Hmm, how about we go to Tacoma tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"What is happening there?" Alice asked.

"There is this event they have tomorrow for welcoming winters and it's just so much fun, we used to go there when we were kids." Rose replied with a far off look and a small smile and Jasper nodded a smile playing on his lips as well. **(AN: We made that up.)**

"It's done then, we are leaving for Tacoma tomorrow." Emmett yelled in excitement. Rose smiled up at him and they shared a sweet kiss. Alice was bouncing in her spot and Jasper was grinning in excitement.

"Um, Em, when are you planning on coming back?" Edward asked.

"Well the classes don't start till Tuesday, so we'll be back by Monday afternoon." Emmett replied, still smiling in anticipation of the trip.

"Then I think I am not going to join you." He replied.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I have got some huge assignments to complete, Alice and moreover the office opens tomorrow and I have to collect my notes for those assignments ASAP." He replied and then sighed.

"Actually guys, I am not gonna come, either." I said and all of their heads snapped towards me.

"Why not?" Rose asked looking at me with concern and something I couldn't identify, it looked as if she knew I would say that.

"Well, I have to report to the office tomorrow and collect my id as well as some papers with some books and notes." I said.

"Then we will not go." Rose said shaking her head back and forth and looking a bit guilty.

"No, no, you should go, I would come the next time, I promise." I said.

"But Bella…" Alice started but I cut her off.

"I will be busy as it is, so don't waste your time and go." I said.

"You sure, Bell? I mean…" Emmett started and I cut him off too.

"Em, go, enjoy your free time and I seriously don't think I would want to be a fifth wheel between you all, so don't worry." I said and they nodded but looked at me pleadingly.

"I think it would be best if we don't go this time." Jasper said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I asked.

"Bella, you'll be all alone, how will you manage?" He asked.

"I'll be just fine and if I would need any help, I would ask Edward." I said and smiled, knowing I had more points than they all did.

"Go, I really want you to enjoy your free time." I said and then added, "Please" in a small voice which I know Emmett can't resist.

"Okay, then we are going." Emmett said standing up and going towards the kitchen.

"You sure, Bella?" Rose asked and I smiled reassuringly at her and kept my hand on her and squeezed gently as I said, "Positive."

They all then went to each other's room to pack their bags and Alice started her packing as well as I laid on the bed with my eyes closed.

"Bella." I was shaken awake by a very excited Alice.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should wake up now, your dad has been calling you for fifteen minutes. Six times." She said, giving my phone a pointed look.

"Okay. Thanks." I told her yawning lightly. I picked my phone and dialed dad's personal extension.

"Forks Quarters." Dad said in a gruff and tired voice.

"Hey, Daddy." I said.

"Hey, how are you baby girl?" He asked.

"I am good, you called? Is everything okay?" I replied with my own questions.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you were okay." He said with a yawn.

"You sound really tired dad. Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I am good, just a long shift, will go home in an hour." He replied.

"Eat something on your way home." I said.

"Will do. You take care of yourself and your brother, okay?" He said.

"Of course and you take care of yourself and did Emmett tell you about the trip?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called to him when you were not picking your phone up." He replied.

"I am sorry about that." I replied.

"It's okay, Bell. I am gonna go now, will talk to you later." He said, yawning again.

"Sure, dad and rest for a while. Bye." I said and hanged up. I then went to freshen up and decided to make some cinnamon rolls for dinner. I was in the kitchen cutting some vegetables when everyone came in.

"But I would need them, Jasper." Alice said.

"Only you, Alice." Edward said. "Only you would need two suitcases for a three day trip." He said laughing and we all joined him and Alice scowled at him.

"Hey, how was the nap?" Rose asked.

"Good, you should have woken me up, I would have helped with the packing." I said.

"No, you couldn't have because only Alice packs all of our things." Rose said.

"Okay. The dinner is almost done, just five more minutes." I said not arguing about Alice packing all of their things, she was a control freak, after all.

After dinner we all retired to our rooms and decided to meet up early in the morning when they all would be leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter would be ALL E n B... <strong>

**And now you don't even have to press a button to review, please review. **

**See you guys next month.**

**Love,**

**Sunshine(:**


End file.
